


I need you right now

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Mentions of Suicide, but a happy ending, cause they r my babies, drunk roaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chat gets drunk and visits Mari?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was working on one of her designs, when she heard a tap on her window. She swirled to look at the clock. It was around 1 am. What was Chat doing out so late?  
Yeah she knew it was Chat. He was the only one who visited her like this. She rolled her eyes, and reached up to open the latch on the trapdoor.  
She took a couple of blankets and went outside. Sure Chat had come in her room a couple of times, but if her mom came up to check on her, she was sure she wouldn’t appreciate a guy, irrespective of the fact that he was Paris’s superhero, in her daughter’s bedroom.  
Though the sight that caught her eyes, led her to drop whatever she was holding and run upto Chat.  
“Chat?”  
Standing in front of her was a Chat she never thought she would see in her life. He was Drunk, and he was crying.  
She pulled him into a hug.  
“Hey sweetie, is everything ok?” she asked as he hugged her back tighter.  
He just shook his head.  
She led him downstairs into her room, cause this guy was her partner (not that he knew that) and she was not gonna leave him alone when he needed her the most.  
She sat him down on her futon and wrapped a couple of blankets around him and got out the stack of cookies she always has in her room.  
“Here. Eat them.” she said as she passed him the cookies.  
Chat looked at the cookies and started crying more than before.  
Marinette quickly put them away, and hugged him.  
“Hey. What happened?”  
“M-mom used to make th-those for me wh-when I was y-young.”  
Oh shoot.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Marinette asked, cause holding him close and listening to him was the only thing that she could do right now.  
Chat nods a bit and then says, “Can I… um. Cuddle with you? I swear I won’t try anything funny. I just need to hold someone close. Please.”  
Mari nods again, cause she trusts her partner, he is someone who had endangered his own life for her. She could at least hold him, when he needed it.  
She took him to her bed, made him lie down and then curled into him. It wasn’t that weird cause she always slept next to her cousins and Alya. But then, this was Chat. And… though it wasn’t weird, it was weird, cause she kinda liked him? NOPE! This is so not the time Marinette. Chat needs you right now.  
“Now tell me what happened, who hurt you and I will personally kill them.”  
“He –he, Princess, it’s fine. You holding me close when I am sad is more than enough. And you can’t exactly murder the guy you look upto in the fashion industry.” Chat mumbled as he pulled her closer up to him.  
“Adrien?”  
“More like his dad.”  
“Huh?”  
Marinette knew that Gabriel was not the best dads that could exist, I mean you could basically see the loneliness dripping off Adrien’s face because of his father’s decisions, but other than that she didn’t think Gabriel was a bad person.  
“What did he do to you?” Mari asked all protective, cause she could care less about what kind of a person Gabriel was, but if he hurt her Chat she would wreak havoc upon him.  
Chat smiled at her as he said,  
“More like what he failed at doing for me.”  
Mari was getting seriously confused but she didn’t interrupt him. Chat needed to talk about this. She couldn't risk him becoming an akuma. She needed him. She ran her fingers in his hair, encouraging him to continue.  
“He… he is never there for me Mari, every single time, it’s just me. Always alone. He changed after mom left, like completely. He didn’t care about me anymore. He just supplied me with stuff that I needed, thinking that would keep me happy, but what about the fact that I needed a dad? That if he had lost his wife, I had lost my mom?”  
Mari’s hand froze, but she gulped and started moving it again. This is Adrien. Adrien is lying on her bed. Adrien is Chat Noir. She left Chat Noir for Adrien but then fell for Chat Noir and left Adrien for him. She would have been having a panic attack right now if Chat didn’t need her. Deep breathes Mari, deep breathes. He needs you right now.  
“I lost my mom Mari, but then it just wasn’t her that I lost. I lost my dad, my family, my happiness. Being Chat Noir, it… it helped me become the freer me. Dad always ordered me around, made me behave how he wanted me to be, his perfect son, and I did that, hoping that he would notice me someday, but it never came. And today is the day mom left, and he just… just… went all out on me… saying that… that it was my… fault, that she left us. So I thought that since I was the problem, I should just… erase myself out of existence. And well there was… this liquor shop, and I just said some lie, and they didn’t hesitate to give me something strong, and then… I was just running around, hoping to fall down somewhere, but then… your light was on, and I just… needed someone to talk to right now?” he says as he breaks down again.  
“Hey, this might not seem like much, but I am glad that you reached out to me. And, I will always need you. As Marinette and as Ladybug.” She said, it was only fair she guessed, that she knew his identity, and he didn’t know her.  
“Ladybug??”  
“Yes you doof ball, I am. And I will always need you, so don’t ever ever ever think otherwise.”  
“My princess is my lady??!?”  
Marinette just smiled, ruffled his hair, and said,  
“Yes. Now go to sleep sweetheart, you will feel better tomorrow.”  
“But can I stay here? I mean, it’s late, and your parents….”  
“Don’t worry about them, tomorrow’s a Sunday anyways, they know that I lie awake all night designing so they don’t disturb me in the mornings.”  
“I … um… I don’t know how to repay this…”  
“By sleeping, and cuddling, and by not missing patrols anymore, oh, and maybe, using less puns.” Mari said smirking.  
“You love them.” he smiled at her.  
“No proof.” She smiled back at him.  
“I love you, you know.”  
“I know. I love you too. All of you.”  
Chat grins sleepily as the alcohol finally takes effect on him and knocks him out cold.  
She gets up, puts a bottle of water, and some aspirins on her night stand, switches off all the lights, and goes to sleep next to her cat, when a thought strikes her.  
SHE KISSED ADRIEN AGRESTE!!


	2. Realization

Adrien woke up with a headache and a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes with great effort, to find Marinette lying next to him, her head on his chest, while his own was around her.   
Wait how did Marinette get in his own room. Why was his room pink? Hold on! What the hell is going on?  
He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened.  
It was his mom’s…  
And his dad had said some things to him. Some very mean things.  
Then he had transformed and got something to drink.  
Then he was jumping around the city… ending up on Mari’s roof.  
And now he was detransformed, and in Mari’s room and… where was Plagg when he needed him the most?  
“Plagg?” Adrien whispered trying not to wake up Marinette.  
“Go back to sleep, chaton.”  
“Shoot. Mari, go back to sleep, don’t open your eyes, I am detransformed.”  
Mari, got up, looked him in the eyes, and said,  
“Mhmm, Adrien. Plagg is sleeping with Tikki. And there are aspirins on the table, for your headache. And I need cuddles.” She plopped back down on the bed, and hugged her … Chat Noir plushie, before going off to sleep. (What she was up all night, contemplating the fact that she had kissed Adrien. She was out of energy.)  
Adrien on the other hand, just got more confused. He got up and took a couple of aspirins, when he noticed his kwami. Sleeping with another kwami in a small bed. Another kwami who looked a lot like a ladybug.  
A ladybug kwami.  
In Mari’s house.  
Mari who looks a lot like ladybug now that he thinks about it. Clumsy-yet-brave-who thinks on her feet Mari was his lady.  
A faint memory of Mari telling him that she loved him too.  
Oh my god!  
He jumped back on the bed, and shook her until she woke up.  
Mari groaned before looking at him, “What is it minou?”  
“You are my lady!”  
“Keep your voice down, my parent’s might hear you. And yes I am your lady. And you are my Chaton. Now please come back to sleep. I had a huge panic attack last night after you slept. Been up all night. Plus, you look cute like this, with bed hair and all. Wait, I don’t mean that you don’t usually look cute. You just look cuter. Am I still talking?? Oh my good lord….” Mari mumbled as she pushed her face into her plushie.  
Adrien took deep breaths as he looked around her room and… why was his face pasted all over her walls?  
“Milady?”   
“Yes…” Mari said not looking up from her plushie. If she looked at him, it would just cause her to ramble, and she couldn’t deal with that right now.  
“Why is my face pasted all over your walls? And you have a plushie based off on me?!? How much on a scale of one to ten do you love me??”  
Mari woke up, all traces of sleep vanishing from her system.  
“Shoot! You are not supposed to see this!!” She whined as she reached up to pull down the cut outs from the wall near her bed.  
“Don’t. It’s fine. I love you too.” Adrien says as he reaches up, pulls her down and hugs her from behind.   
Mari immediately relaxes in his arms.  
“Thanks for yesterday night. Though I don’t remember much of it. But I am glad that it’s you. that you were there with me last night. I might have been thinking some very stupid …” Mari puts her finger on his lips.  
“I know. But, you know where to come next time. And I am glad that it is you. You are the one person I trust the most. I am glad.”  
Adrien presses a small kiss on her head, which was something that was just a tiny step ahead from the hand kisses but, a big step on both their parts.  
“By the way Adrien?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You are a good cuddle buddy.” Mari says as she turns in his hands, hugs him and yawns.  
“Thanks, that’s something I haven’t heard before. Haven’t slept a wink last night?” Adrien asks as he starts to feel sleepy.  
“Mhmm. Are you hungry though?”  
“Not now. Maybe after some time. Hey Mari?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You remember during that fight when I first came here with you as my lady?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I remember sniffing you, and you smelt like cookies. And yanno, as Mari, you always had this sweet smell around you. Not that I sniffed you. I did not!”  
“Sure you didn’t” Mari smirked.  
“Anyways, you were always there, and yanno, I always thought, that I could recognize you anywhere, and you were just right there. Everyday. And I am sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier.”  
“Me too. I am sorry I was stubborn, but this would have been so much easier on both of us.”  
“We are here now though. That’s what’s important.”  
“Yeah, that’s what’s important.” Mari smiles. “You hungry?”  
“Hmm. Maybe a little.” Adrien admits.  
“Could you transform and come through the front door? Maman won’t mind you coming in for breakfast.” Mari says.  
“You sure she wouldn’t mind?”  
“Hundred percent. Though you might have to wake Plagg up.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about him. Do you have any cheese in your house?”  
“It might be there in the bakery.”  
“Cool.”  
Adrien gets up, and walks upto the kwamis bed, and pokes Plagg.  
“Ugh.. what is it kid?”  
“Can you transform me? Need food.”  
“I need food too kid. What do you think I am??”  
“A kwami? And Mari has some cheese in her house.”  
“You do?”  
Mari nods as she looks at the exchange going on.  
“Ok fine. But you son, owe me a lot of camembert once we get back. Do you hear me?”  
“Yes Plagg.” Adrien sighs. “Plagg. Transform me!”  
“Still can’t believe you are Chat.”  
“Not even now?”  
“It will take some time getting used to.”  
“You better get used to it Milady.” Chat said as he winked, and pressed a kiss on her cheeks before dropping down from the balcony.  
Mari meanwhile was a stuttering mess. She looks up when Tikki flies upto her with a smirk on her face.  
“And you once told me that you didn’t have any good luck.”  
“Shush you. He will be downstairs soon. I need to get ready.” She says as she rubs Tikki’s head affectionately.  
She was lucky after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry it took so long.... but... i am glad i could put this up. hope you like the new addition guys!!


End file.
